AI LIFE
by Black Jackal
Summary: Takes place after .hackGU. A strange portal has opened up between our world and the world, and whats it like when the AI's try out life in the real world? Review and vote for who you want to be the next AI to get a story!
1. Chapter 1: SKEITH

**I .hack fiction, and what can happen at poking fun of a great series. So here's the story. All are favorites AI's have somehow entered the real world (of course with human bodies, the masses would panic if the saw a ten foot tall Skeith floating by). How do the AI's handle their new found freedom, mischief to come of course. Takes place…hows about after the GU series. So who to start with….How's about everyone favorites Scythe crazy Skeith.**

Chapter 1: Skeith

He wasn't sure how it happened and at the moment, didn't care how. He was their in the real world, able to see what it's like to be human. He looked at a conveniently placed mirror. He saw a boy of about sixteen. Certain features were recognizable like the pointy fingers and his gray hair seemed to part a little as if to mimic his horns. His eyes were a reddish brown. Stepping out of confusion, he decided to try out being human.

The town was much bigger then Mac-Anu and stupid ads were everywhere, it amazed him that the world didn't lag with all the clutter. He stepped into a store filled with what humans called books. They seemed to be translated files that one had to download threw the eyes, but it takes so long and most books were filled with meaningless dribble of Aura knows what. He slowly walked into a manga department and noticed that these books were different, they had pictures of violence. He took the time to download a book he picked at random that carried the file name Trinity Blood.

For about two hour Skeith was at it, downloading the endless manga that covered the stand. When he was done he relived he had an empty sensation in his stomach that annoyed him. Realizing this is hunger, he decided to leave the stand to peruse what his brain tells him is "Food." He discovered a stand that gave off a distinct smell that made him crazy. He entered the shop and asked for whatever.

Satisfied he decided to walk off, but a human stopped him and said he needed to pay. He, the terror of death, needed to pay for food. Why they should pay him for dining. Did he not save the world from Cubia and AIDA? He gets no recognition. All people see is Haseo. Well, devoid of Gold he could not pay and was force to spend the rest of the day at a restriction zone for hackers as he saw it. Upon being let go he decided to wander a strange alleyway. A gang of lower players that seemed to belong to kestrel littered the way and approached him, demand "money" whatever that is? Without a scythe he had no means to protect himself. Noticing an iron pipe he picked it up and readied his familiar stance.

One by one they fell before the battle hardened warrior. Even their leader begged for mercy, an insult to the terror of death. Skeith demanded one thing, that they leave Kestrel and join his new guild, Terrors! They all seemed confused and agreed. Skeith was no a king among them, his own man, and soon will assert himself as the true bad ass. Life is sweet.

After obtaining a true scythe from a store that sold flowers and large forks he found himself at the familiar alleyway. Portal between the worlds still opened he decided to leave it. The world didn't need him, and until then he will live his new found life.

On his way back to his home, or the filthy alleyway, he bumped into Ryou Misaki, feeling somewhat nostalgic; he dismissed it and went off. Ready to become the terror of Japan, life is sweet.


	2. Chapter 2: MACHA

**To people who enjoyed Skeith getting a chance at real life, well now its Macha's turn. Fan girls drool over Endrance being gay best should skip. After all, you can't have mia without elk.**

**Macha: Back Jackel does not own .hack no matter how many times he's imagined it…**

Chapter 2: Macha

A door, or chaos gate, a portal? All she knew is that it had a seductive light. The Temptress had been tempted? She could only laugh at the irony of it. Reliving that she laughed, she scanned the room. She found a mirror. She stared at what she saw as a woman stared back. Beautiful was the only word that left her mouth, sooner reliving that she had one and that it sounded better then messaging. Hair of a deep purple with eyes like a cat. Delicate, yet deadly, like the rose that she was fond of.

Her new found body was a lot curvier then her previous body, yet sadly a lot less feline, she missed her old ears. She walked threw the new root town. Apparently their was a guild war going on as one guild led by an ugly looking boy clashed with another with grey hair that parted to make two points. She was never fond of guild wars, she preferred to just relax.

Soon enough, she had the painful feeling in her stomach. Aroused by the smell of flowers and food she found herself at a nearby café. Walking inside, she asked how much GP the food needed. The oddly shaped Vital Vista, he said he required yen and called her an Online Junkie. Thinking this an insult, she was about to slap the man, as that's what her newfound body told her was the proper way to attack, until someone offered her yen. He introduced himself as Kaoru Ichinose. The newfound party member bought her a meat bun with some tea.

The two talked for hour about the only thing that Macha knew, and that was the world. Kaoru Ichinose said he was once the demon palace emperor until he was taken down by Haseo. Macha knew that he had to be him. The man that she wanted to meet with all her data. Was it really him? The man that fought so passionately with her? The boy in her dreams that comfort her in bad times. All she could do was ask. And the words left her mouth….

One hour later, she was waiting at the words that he said to meet him at. There he was. He gave her two gifts. A red gown for their "date" as he called it, and a pair of cute cat ears.

**Oh that was beautiful (weeps) I didn't know I could right this. The scariest thing in the world are crazed fan girls, and so I must now run for my life (dart lands in neck)…oh dear, IF YOU WANT YOUR FAVOURITE AI TO GET A STORY THEN HURY UP AND REVIEW!!! (Passes out)**


	3. Chapter 3: AZURE KITE

**Time for another AI LIFE, today we will be dabbling into the mind of AZURE KITE!!!**

Chapter 2: Azure Kite

There wasn't much for him to do. AIDA was vanquished and Cubia himself was destroyed. The system was stable, and Aura herself said that she had no use for them as she handed his member address to the bearer of The Terror of Death. He was bored; no other words could describe it. He had no sense of being. All he could do was wander the seemingly endless realm of The World, until he found a door. It beckoned him, filling the air with sent, almost inviting him to a new The World.

He looked down the ally-way; the first thing he noticed was a mirror. He looked into the tantalizing mirror and saw his new form. It wasn't to far off from his last form. He bore blue jeans and the familiar red vest with a blue shirt. His blue-hair was almost untouched, and his red hat seemed to have shrunk a little. Yet, his face and skin, what was once a hideous disfigured face was a handsome whole face. His skin was no longer the green it once was. He was a shadow of his former self…no, that form was a shadow, this is him now. He left the ally-way and went to experience this new The World.

Flawless were the graphics, every detail was detailed to perfection, and all his senses were packed with the meaning of it all. Of the new options he had, he loved smelling. The air was delicious and each breath he took it in and savored the freshness of it all.

The new The World was all about character interaction and life simulations; it was a break from the chaos of before. He was content to idle about and enjoy the detail of the sky. This The World, the Real The World…it was an easy place filled with meaning, he wished only to share this moment with the ones he held dear. Balmung, Orca, Aura and Zefie, they would sit and smell, and he would be able to tell her finally….how he felt. With his new found voice he hummed, waiting for when he would see his friends again.

**Well, that's it, short as usual, but I fell it was worth it. Quality over quantity, but only you can tell me the quality. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	4. Chapter 4: ZEFFIE

**To all the people who have reviewed, thank you. To people asking for Aura, I want to save her for last (the ultimate AI with the Ultimate ending) so we have a lot more AI to cover. However Zeffie is a different story. That's right, this is her chapter. Also I have noticed that my chapters are getting shorter, so I will try to make this longer. And now, what happens when you take a hyper-active, boxing AI and dump her into the real world? Also this time, were gonna see how the other AI react to the presence f their God's daughter…**

Chapter 4: Zeffie

A white flash and crash. There she was in an unknown alleyway, breathing her first breath as though she had done it before. The experience is new as she felt her little body tingle with excitement at discovering a path to the world of the players. She looked in the mirror next to her. Her face looked the same, maybe a little more color, but the same in everything else. Her dress was also the same, the same white with a new comfort in the way it felt. She giggled and ran off, to explore this new realm.

Skeith was happy with his new life, he was the ruler of his guild that was bent on total conquest. He was his own man, this life was too good. He had 'earned' the money needed to buy the manga that he read back when and spent his empty time reading. However, he could not concentrate. A presence, like a ghost, kept on him. He simply turned his head and there he saw her, the child of the one he knew to well. The girl that would often pick on him for having three eyes, Zeffie. He couldn't help himself as he followed her.

She kept walking, until she stopped. She felt like someone she knew and picked on was nearby. She turned around, and behind her, though she couldn't tell how she knew, was a player version of Skeith. When he caught up, she simply greeted him the way she did as always, only to the annoyance of Skeith.

For Skeith, annoyance was a sense that told him how bad he should beat up people, though for someone as high as Zeffie, he was out of luck points. However, now that he was human, he found Zeffie kawii, an expression he picked up in his manga that means, undeniably cute. Zeffie simply gave Skeith a good luck jab and was off, there was a whole server before her.

Mia and Kaoru Ichinose were working at a local flower shop. Business was a little quiet, but that just gave more time for the lovers to enjoy one another. In the end, she was still the blunt woman, and he the shy boy. The bell by the door rand that signaled that a customer had entered. Zeffie was engrossed at the sweet smell of so many flowers. Mia could only stare at the girl she once considers a little sister figure and Kaoru Ichinose, who may have never seen Zeffie, saw the un-canny resemblance she received from her mother. She looked at the lovers and knew who they were immediately. She simply smiled that they found each other and ran off.

He had learned the way of the player realm. He was comfortable, stable, yet lonely. His friends were their, and he was here. The ones that he fought along side, the ones he held as close as a member address. Yet, the air was different. He could only look over to find the little girl he knew to well. She looked up and smiled. Happy to see that his aloneness was gone. She was tired. She simply fell asleep. Azure Kite simply lifted the little body and took her to his home, or apartment, as the players called it.

**The adventures of Zeffie female players and male players…OMG I'm thinking like them. So who will be next? I leave it to you to decide!!!**


End file.
